A. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the construction of buildings, and more specifically to eaves protectors and methods of using the same.
B. Background
The eaves of a building is the area where the roof overhangs the exterior wall. Although the upper surface of the roof and the main body of the exterior wall are generally well protected from the elements, where they meet at the eaves both structures are vulnerable to weathering. Typically the fascia board, which extends from the edge of the roof down to cover the edges of the rafters, will either be painted or plated to protect the wood from rain, freezing, and sunlight. Plating with a layer of protective material (such as metal or vinyl) has the advantage of greater durability than painting, although it is more material and labor intensive. The area below the roof is also vulnerable to weathering, and is typically protected by a soffit. Soffits are made from a variety of construction materials, including polymer, metal, and painted wood.
Although the use of a protective layer of material over the eaves has many recognized advantages over alternative methods (such as applying protective paint to the structures forming the eaves), such systems are subject to persistent problems that have never been adequately solved. The materials used are expensive compared to paints and finishes. The cost is compounded by the fact that buildings (and their eaves) are not of a single standard design, and components of eaves protection systems must be custom-manufactured to fit a given building. Consequently, there is a long-felt but unmet need in the art for an eaves protector composed mostly or entirely of standardized parts that need not be custom manufactured for each building, or which can be easily custom-cut at the work site.
Unlike paint, protective structures must be fastened to the building. The presence of fastener holes can create conduits for moisture to enter the eaves through the protective structures, damaging the eaves and potentially corroding the protective structure itself if it is not adequately resistant to moisture. In addition, the inevitable daily and seasonal changes in temperature to which the protective structures will be subjected cause such structures to expand and contract, changing in size and shape. Such expansion and contraction will put stress on fasteners, widening fastener holes and slowly working fasteners loose. The larger the component, the greater the change in size and shape that will occur as a result of changes in temperature. Lastly, driving fasteners is a very labor-intensive step in installing an eaves protector. Consequently, there is a long-felt but unmet need in the art for an eaves protector in which the largest components (the soffit and the fascia plate) require no fasteners, and in which the largest components can expand and contract freely without detaching from the building or from the rest of the system.
Protective structures covering the eaves are typically composed of at least some parts that require extrusion, welding, soldering, or other joining techniques during manufacture. The requirement for such techniques increases the cost of the part, and thus the cost of the system as a whole. Consequently, there is a long-felt but unmet need in the art for an eaves protector the components of which require no joining, and can be made by simple manufacturing techniques (for example, merely folding the material into the needed shape).
Whereas painting the eaves retains the shape and appearance of traditional wood construction, including a distinct fascia board, soffit, and frieze board, protective structures such as siding and eaves protectors cover this aesthetically pleasing construction. As a result, currently used eaves protectors are not aesthetically pleasing, and are considered by many to impart a “cheap” appearance to the building, despite the fact that they provide superior weathering protection and are not inexpensive. Consequently, there is a long-felt but unmet need in the art for an eaves protector that provides superior weathering protection and retains the appearance of wood construction when installed.